


Radical Red

by Kissthekilljoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissthekilljoy/pseuds/Kissthekilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, I had gotten what I wanted. I pressed the paint-covered roller to the white wall and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.</p><p>"This is it" Gerard said.</p><p>"Yeah. It is." I turned to look at him. He was getting out his own roller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radical Red

"I think we should go with blue"

"Frank, we're adopting a girl"

"So? Are you being color racist?"

"What does that even mean?" Gerard chuckled. I turned from him to face array of colors. We had really stood out of place when we first walked into Home Depot, but when we walked toward the paint it made sense to buff man in the orange apron. But, it always looked weird when we held hands in public. Geez, you would think people have never seen a gay couple before. 

"Red?" I offered instead of answering my husbands question. Today was the day we were gonna paint our child's room. Well, technically it wasn't our child. But it would be soon. It took a while for us to get approved to adopt, but we had just found out that in a few short months we could drive down to Florida and pick up a girl. Cherry had been her name. So, red suited it. Gerard thought for a moment. 

"Like a dark red or light red?" He gazed over the many options. They needed a color wheel just for the red section. I didn't think it was possible for there to be so many options for one color. I squinted his eyes for a moment before picking up a dark shade of red and handing it to Gerard. 

"Dark candy apple, shit Frank do want her to be gothic by the time she's seven"

"Yes" I chuckled as I imagined a seven year old girl wearing black lipstick. Gerard rolled his eyes before struggling to find the spot the color originally was. After finding it, he set it back and picked up a slightly lighter (prettier) shade of red. It was more of a bright pink color if you thought about it. He smiled at the name of it before handing it to me. 

"Radical red? Oh, we have to paint it this just because of the name" I giggled. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah! Unless you want to color it lust" I picked up a bright red that had the word lust written on the bottom left corner. 

"Are you serious? It's called lust?" Gerard raised an eyebrow. I giggled again. 

"Or we could paint our room that color" I winked at the taller man and bumped my hip against his. Gerard chuckled and shook his head, rolling his eyes in the process. 

"So radical red?" He asked. 

"Radical. Red."

\------

A few hours later we were changed in some worn out clothes that we could get dirty. This mostly consisted of us both in gray sweatpants and a t-shirt. I took one of his because...... I can. It was a little large on me but that was fine. 

We walked into the empty white room and began to tape a plastic sheet on the floor. 

"You know what we need?" Gerard asked. 

"What?" I said as I taped over the plain white trim. 

"Some tunes" he giggled and left the room, leaving me to finish the taping. A few seconds later I heard music filled the air and I knew he had gotten into my stash of vinyl. The sound of The Goo Goo Dolls filled the air and he popped back into the room. I had never been a huge fan of them. Don't get me wrong, they were good. But my mother had gotten my that record a few years ago. It was the 'Dizzy up the Girl' record. Gerard liked them well enough though.

Dizzy filled the air while Gerard closed his eyes and began to swing his hips all crazy. I laughed and turned back to my taping job; a huge smile on my face. When the tune slowed down I felt Gerard's hands slide around my waist and his face fit in the crook of my neck. He began to move his hips side to side as the tune sped up once more. I moved my hips with his and soon we were laughing together. The song ended and another acoustic guitar began to strum. 

"We need to get back to work" 

"Fine" he huffed and turned to pour the paint into the tin. I finished taping around as he finished preparing everything. He handed me a roller and I looked up at him with a smile. We were about to paint our kids bedroom. Him and I. This was something I had wanted for a while. At first, Gerard and I both didn't like kids. Well, we were okay with them we just didn't want one. But we had been married for three years..... then I had begun to notice children more. I began to think they were cute and I liked to hold them more. Gerard had noticed but hadn't said a word.... until we were at Toys R Us, picking up a present for our nephew. 

A man had been with his wife. They were wondering around the baby isle and I had just frozen. The woman was beautifully pregnant. She defiantly had that glow. She was so large. Gerard noticed me staring at them, so he continued to stare at me all funny. But I didn't bother. My eyes had been in a trance over this woman. 

"Do you want to feel?" The woman asked. She must have caught me staring. I smiled wildly at her. 

"Can I?"

"Go ahead" 

I walked up to her and slowly lifted my hand up. I touched the outside of her purple maternity shirt and I instantly wanted to cry. It was so beautiful. I hadn't even noticed the mans death glare until I looked up at her. I turned my head and looked at Gerard who was just studying me. 

"Gerard, come feel this" I pleaded. The woman laughed and nodded her head at my excitement. 

"Oh, no I'm okay" he said defensively. 

"Come on! She won't bite" the woman teased. 

"It's a girl?" I asked. She nodded her head. Gerard walked up behind me. I took my hand off her belly and grabbed Gerard's. 

"C'mon" I smiled and brought his hand up to her stomach. He suddenly stopped. Maybe he was feeling what I felt too? The beauty of it all, the amazement of life. 

"She- she kicked"

"She kicked for you?" the man spoke up. 

"Yeah" Gerard smiled. 

"She rarely kicks....." the man let out a small sigh.

"Gerard's amazing with kids" I laughed. 

"Oh? Do you guys have one" she asked. So she did notice we were a couple. Most people just tried to pretend we were friends. 

"Oh, goodness no" I explained. 

Now, I had gotten what I wanted. I pressed the paint-covered roller to the white wall and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. 

"This is it" Gerard said. 

"Yeah. It is." I turned to look at him. He was getting out his own roller. I closed my eyes and remembered when I asked him about a baby. I had been so nervous, afraid he would shoot me down. 

Gerard fell beside me on the bed. Both of us huffing, trying to catch our breaths. 

"Your good at that" I complimented. 

"Only for you, sugar" he winked and kissed me again. 

Now's my chance. I have to ask him. 

Once we had regained our breath, I snugged into his side. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me in closer. I took a deep breath.

"Gerard?" 

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something" 

"Your not shooting heroine in between your toes again, are you?" He joked. We both giggled and I smacked him on the chest lightly.

"No! Gerard I'm being serious"

"For once" he commented. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, what did you wanna say?"

"You remember the other day at Toys R Us?"

"Uh, yeah?"

He knew where this was going. I didn't want to sound pathetic so I spoke slowly and I knew he was listening to every word. 

"I know you don't want a kid, and I didn't either. But I can't stop this feeling I have inside me. Gerard, I want a baby with you. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow. And I'm not expecting you to say yes right now but-"

"Frank."

I sat up and looked down at him. He sat up with me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He let out a breath and brushed his hair away. 

"I... I've been thinking about it too"

"What?" My voice was so small. 

"I said, I've been thinking about it too. I just pictured you with a kid and it's fucking crazy how happy it makes me. I know having a kid isn't easy but, I want to do this with you. I think you would be an amazing father"

"Really?" I started choking up I was happy. I let a tear run from my eye as I smiled widely at him. His grin was larger than mine as he wiped away my tears. 

"Really."

Bullet Proof was now ringing through the house as we covered the walls in red-pink paint. Gerard and I were silent as we worked; both just enjoying the music and the wondering of our separate thoughts. I hoped he was thinking about good things like I was. I was thinking about him and our baby.

I pictured Cherry in this room. We hadn't actually met her yet, but I was very excited. I had already planned out what elementary school she would go to (even if she was only two). I had planned family Christmas photos(Yep. We were gonna be that kind of family). And I had already planned out where we were gonna take her prom pictures when she brings home a date(I'll kick his ass if he hurts her).

My thoughts were broken from the familiar strum of Iris. I had completely forgotten this song had been on here. I turned around to see Gerard smirking at me. 

"And I'd give up forever to touch you" he sang along with the lyrics and he set down his roller. "And I know that you feel the same now" I laughed as I tried to ignore him walking toward me. I pressed the roller back on the wall and pushed it up. I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist and the other grab the roller from me. He set it down and I turned to face him. He smiled down at me as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders; instantly feeling his body heat. He stopped singing along and we both just slow danced with each other. I got lost in his beautiful eyes. They were fucking amazing. 

"You know I hated highschool" I mentioned. 

"So? Doesn't mean we can't dance like it's still prom night"

I giggled. 

"You never even went to prom"

"Neither did you"

We continued slow dancing until the chorus came on. Gerard threw his head back, singing at the top of his lungs. I joined in and soon we were singing to each other as we danced, trying not to step on the paint.

Once the chorus ended I rested my head on his chest and listened to him sing. I didn't know the rest of the lyrics, apparently he did. I could feel his heartbeat thudding against his chest and gassing my ear. I took in the smell of Gerard. It was home. I was home. In his arms. 

I knew we sounded so gay. Dancing along to Iris while painting our adopted child's room, but it didn't matter. We were gay, but not flamboyant. Gerard could be at times, but other than that we were just us. People didn't seam to understand that. People always acted different around me once they found out I was gay. It was like people treated being gay was the equivalent to being disabled. I lost friends over it, but I didn't care about that. They were never my friends if they leave me for liking guys. I had also gained friends over it. Not because girls wanted to take me shopping, but because they understood the struggles of it.

The instrumentals had been going as I thought. The music began to slow down more and I pulled away from his chest, looking up at him. The guitar made one small strum before the lyrics boomed out. Gerard's lips connected for fully to mine as the chorus faded into the back round. My attention no longer on the music or past memories, but on Gerard's lips. I pressed mine back against his and opened my mouth. We made out as the music continued. I had pressed my lips to his a thousand times. But each time, it felt to new...so amazing. Gerard wasn't like Antoine I had ever know. I knew every detail about him. Every quirk. I didn't seam them as quirks though, I saw it as Gerard. And I loved everything about Gerard.

"I love you" he whispered into my lips. 

"I love you too" I said as the song ended, leaving the air filled with one last strum.


End file.
